Spiderman
Peter Parker grew up with his Aunt and Uncle. He developed his powers when he was beaten by a radioactive spider. Upon witnessing his uncle's death, Peter used his abilities to capture the murderer. Realizing he can do more, Parker dons a costume and later became the superhero Spiderman. Biography Early Life Peter Parker's parents died in a plane crash when he was 4 years of age and was left in the loving care of his wide Uncle Ben, and his caring Aunt May. In grade school, Peter developed a crush on the girl next door, Mary Jane Watson, which continued throughout his high school years. Growing up, he was considered a nerd, someone who never was in with the in-crowd and frequently gets bullied. Sometime in his life, he became best friends with Harry Osborn, who looked after and defended him thoughout his life... Becoming a superhero The Bite While in a school trip to a pharmaceutical company named Oscorp, Peter gets bitten by a radioactive spider. Going home, he gets into a fight with some thugs and finds out that he has developed superhuman abilities. The next day, he gets into a fight with Flash Thompson, who he easily knocks out. Running away from school, Peterdiscovers that he has developed spider like abilities. He quickly learns to scale walls, jump from building to building and swing via webs coming out from his hands. Uncle Ben's Death Lying to Uncle Ben and Aunt May on where he is going, he heads towards a wrestling invitation match in hopes of buying a car to impress Mary Jane. During an argument, Uncle Ben states to Peter that "With great power, comes great responsibility", Peter then leaves the car. Peter easily wins the contest but was cheated out of the contest money. He then witnesses a man enter the office and steals the promoters money. In retalliation, he allows the thief to escape. Afterwards, Peter finds out that his uncle has been carjacked and killed. Enraged, Peter tracks the carjacker only to reveal that it was the same guy who he allowed to escape earlier. During the struggle, the carjacker falls out of the window and dies. Realizing that he can do more, Peter dons a costume and fights crime. The Amazing Spiderman As Spiderman cleans the streets of New York, the police however, sees him as a vigiliante who takes the law in his own hands. Captain George Stacey orders for his arrest. His first superhero act is when he saved civilians from an attack by a lizard-man hybrid creature. After their brief skirmish, Spiderman goes to see Dr. Rajit Ratha, who reveals to him that the creature is Dr. Curt Connors. Ratha then points to him Connors' lab where he discovers an antidote. Tracking down the Lizard in sewers, a huge battle ensues but Spiderman was able to defeat the Lizard by strucking it down with the antidote. Powers *'Spider Senses '- Spiderman posseses an extrasensory sense which warn him of immediate danger. *'Superhuman Strength '- Spiderman can lift up to 5 tons. *'Superhuman Speed' - Spiderman can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete, though the exact extent of this speed has yet to be determined. *'Superhuman Durability' - Spiderman's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Spiderman's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Agility - '''Spiderman's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Equilibrium '- Spiderman possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. *'Superhuman Reflexes''' - Spiderman's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Sense '- His senses are heightened, specifically his sight as he no longer needs his glasses after the spider bite. *'Superhuman Leaping Ability '- Spiderman has the ability to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. *'Wall Crawling '- Peter has super-strong hairs on his palms and feet that allow him to stick to any surface. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - If injured, Peter is able to rapidly recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. Abilities *'Gifted Intellect '- Peter is superior in science. *'Indomitable Will '- Peter posseses a tremendous strength of will, never gives up and emerging from defeat even stronger *'Master Combatant -' Due to Peter's superhuman reflexes and spider-sense, he is able to to block, avoid and capitalize very quickly against his opponent's attacks. Weapons and Equipment *'Spider Spandex Suit '- Peter personally customized a spandex suit he made, coloring it red and blue, to use as his crime fighting costume. Relationships Friends, Family and Teammates *Ben Parker - Uncle and Father figure *May ParkerMay Parker - Aunt *Harry Osborn - Best Friend Enemies *The Lizard Appearances One Universe Season 1 *Episode 1: "Along Came A Spider "